


Невольный свидетель

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Подросток, ощущая лопатками холод, исходящий от Билла, рассматривал чёрные кирпичи, на которых они сидели. Он невольно стал свидетелем того, чего, наверное, никто больше ранее и не видел.





	Невольный свидетель

Подросток ещё раз осмотрел рюкзак, собранный к завтрашнему учебному дню. Закрыв все вкладки браузера, которые помогали Пайнсу с нахождением нужного материала для написания сочинения, парень взглянул на время. Уже было два часа ночи, а он ещё даже не ложился. Нет, это вполне типично для Диппера. Беднягу мучала бессонница… Хотя не только она была виновна в том, что подросток не горел желанием спать.

Наконец выключив ноутбук, Пайнс снял с себя футболку и расправил кровать. Хорошенько укутавшись одеялом, он лёг на правый бок, смотря усталым взглядом куда-то перед собой.

О стекло тихо тарабанили капли дождя, создавая свой звучный ритм. Изредка этот ритм нарушали еле слышимые Дипперу раскаты грома, а комната на миг озарялась яркой вспышкой молнии. Закрыв глаза, парень сжал край одеяла в своих руках. Видя темноту, или же не видя ничего, он молил свой организм о том, чтобы тот не впускал демона в его сознание.

Усталость всё-таки взяла вверх, поэтому спустя некоторое время подросток всё же окунулся в тёмную бездну сна.

 

* * *

 

Диппер снова находился на дне этой чёртовой пропасти. Там, где всё кишили отчаяние и мольба о пощаде. Там, где было темно и сыро. В месте, где парня всегда донимал треугольный демон.

Подросток побрёл по единственной тропе, состоящей из чёрного кирпича. Он тяжело вздохнул, осматривая тёмные цветы, которые ровными рядами росли по обе стороны дороги. Лепестки их были сотканы будто из тысячи мёртвых ядовитых тарантулов, а стебли были сформированы из сплетения истекающих кровью кишок. Разумеется, это Билл постарался.

Диппер дошёл до огромного трона, состоящего из стоящих друг на друге каменных статуй некогда соратников Сайфера. Таких же злобных монстров, как он.

На троне восседал сам демон. Нервно стуча пальцами о подлокотник, и, сощурив глаз, он внимательно наблюдал за подростком.

— Приветствую, чёрт бы тебя побрал, Пайнс, — процедил Билл.

Диппер закатил глаза, даже не думая отвечать что-то Сайферу. А зачем? Всё равно будет как всегда. Демон попытается уговорить мальчишку, а тот будет сопротивляться. Поверьте, такое случается каждую ночь. Диппер всё-таки не был бы Диппером, если бы поддался на уловки демона. А Билл же, в свою очередь, не был бы Биллом, если бы прекратил попытки освободиться из каменного заточения.

Непонятно по какой причине, но Сайфер после стирания его из памяти Стэна мог контролировать сны Диппера. Нет, были и свои ограничения в этом плане, но всё же ему поддавалась местная флора и фауна. Подчинялось демону в этом мире грёз всё, кроме надоедливого подростка.

— Ну, — слышно было по голосу, что Биллу уже осточертело торчать здесь, — чего молчишь?

Диппер продолжал стоять, смотря куда-то вниз, тем самым игнорируя демона.

— Ответь мне, сукин ты сын! — выкрикнув это, Сайфер со всей силы кинул на место, где стоял Пайнс, светящуюся сферу, которая, по идее, должна была нанести ему серьёзные побои.

К сожалению для Билла, во снах он не мог причинять парню вред. Поэтому сфера прошла будто сквозь Пайнса, тем самым ещё больше рассердив треугольника.

— Не психуй, — спокойно произнёс подросток.

Демон встал со своего каменного трона. Словно пытаясь прожечь взглядом Диппера насквозь, он медленно подлетел к нему.

Остановившись в нескольких шагах от Пайнса, Сайфер устало потёр свой глаз, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Ты знаешь, что означает выражение «Потерять всё»? — прошептал он.

Диппер промолчал, думая, что Билл снова приготовил какую-то хитрость.

— Ты знаешь?! — неожиданно даже для самого себя прокричал треугольник.

Выплеск гнева Сайфера даже заставил подростка вздрогнуть от внезапности.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, мешок костей и сухожилий! — глаз демона окрасился в красный цвет, а голос становился всё грубее и громче. — Тебе не понять, какого это, когда ты имеешь власть над всем живым и мёртвым, а потом в один «прекрасный» день всё рушится! — Билл постепенно подлетал ближе.

Парень испуганно наблюдал за ним, пытаясь отступать назад.

— Всё, к чему ты так долго стремился, застывает в каменных оковах, оставляя надежды сгорать в чёртовом огне отчаяния и безысходности! — на последнем слове голос треугольника предательски сорвался, в прочем, как и рука, которая яростно попыталась ударить лицо Пайнса, но прошла его плоть насквозь.

Замерев, подросток не смог произнести ни слова. Демон же удивлённо смотрел будто сквозь Диппера, не видя его. Неужели Билл стал настолько жалким, что перестал контролировать свои эмоции?

Резко отлетев от подростка на несколько метров, Сайфер приземлился на землю и отвернулся от него.

Повисшее на некоторое время молчание давило на Диппера.

— Билл? — тихо и неуверенно обратился он к демону, разглядывая его треугольную спину.

В ответ Пайнс услышал лишь еле осязаемые уху всхлипы.

Подойдя ближе к Сайферу, Диппер заметил, что тело его «друга» периодически вздрагивало, как это обычно бывает, когда кто-то плачет.

Присев рядом с треугольником, парень осторожно дотронулся до его жёлтой спины. На мгновение он ощутил весь холод, что только мог передать своими эмоциями демон, но этот контакт тут же прервался, так как Билл резко отодвинулся от подростка.

— Уйди, — хриплым голосом упрямо процедил Сайфер.

Диппер неуверенно подвинулся ещё ближе.

— Уйди, — на этот раз уже умоляюще, но всё таким же хриплым голосом произнёс треугольник.

Разумеется, Пайнс — упрямое детище — не двинулся с места и на этот раз.

Билл развернулся к нему лицом. Глаз демона был наполнен слезами.

— Уйди, прошу…

Подростка будто облили ледяной водой. Он никогда даже и не думал, что Сайфер способен плакать. В животе будто образовался неприятный узел, который создал ощущение вины.

— Я… — подросток не мог подобрать слов. Извиняться перед Биллом было крайне глупо, поэтому он предпочёл промолчать.

Демон вновь отвернулся.

Спустя некоторое время Диппер осторожно облокотился о жёлтую спину Сайфера. Тот, конечно, сначала попытался отодвинуться от Пайнса, но позже, поняв, что тот от него не отстанет, смирился с некой опорой, или же давлением, подле его спины.

Подросток, ощущая лопатками холод, исходящий от Билла, рассматривал чёрные кирпичи, на которых они сидели. Он невольно стал свидетелем того, чего, наверное, никто больше ранее и не видел.

 

* * *

 

Раздражающий звон будильника разбудил Диппера. Встав с кровати, он почувствовал, насколько сильно замёрзла его спина.

По пути в ванную комнату подросток наткнулся на свою сестру. Мэйбл была довольно бодрой для семи часов утра. Впрочем, это совсем не удивляло Пайнса.

— Бро, ты какой-то уставший, — произнесла она, рассматривая сонного брата. — Мешки под глазами огромные вон какие, — сестра дотронулась до глаза Диппера, вызвав этим недовольное ворчание с его стороны.

— Мэйбл, я в душ, — тяжело вздохнув, произнёс он.

Поспешив добраться, наконец, до нужной ему комнаты, Диппер снова услышал голос сестры позади себя.

— Опять он свои уроки зубрит всю ночь, а потом ходит, изображая зомби, — пробормотав это себе под нос, Мэйбл пошла на кухню.


End file.
